A companion, nothing more
by YoungMrsHiddleston
Summary: This is a story about a slave girl who was bought to be a companion to Loki, this tells of their eventual growth to care for each other. This will be told in the 2nd person. This story may contain adult themes, so be warned of that. This should be exciting, and funny at times, but is also meant to annoy you at times as well. ;) I will try to update this at least once a week or so.
1. Chapter 1

So… Here is my first attempt at a Loki based fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! My Loki was inspired by Kaeorin's version of Loki in: _Captivation_. I absolutely and in love with her story, _Captivation_! Y'all should read it; you can find it on: . So thanks a ton Keaorin for giving me some inspiration! She is mainly the reason why I am doing this. This story-line is similar to hers, so I give credit to the basic plot of a girl being taken from a village to Prince Loki for a companion, but whatever goes on besides that is mine, I reserve it. Again, I used her Loki as inspiration for mine, because she crafted his character so beautifully… *sigh* Ok, enough of the intro, thanks for coming! And I hope you enjoy. I hope to update this story once a week or so. Also, I apologize if I use a phrase that you have used in your fanfiction. I say this particularly to Kaeorin, because I loved so much of her stuff! xD Sorry, I could not resist. I am seriously fighting myself not to use too many things from her story. It is driving me crazy! Argh! Also, this is my first attempt at writing in the 2nd person, so please forgive me if I mess up. I usually write in the 1st person.

Ok… Disclaimers. I do not own Marvel®, or any characters associated with it. Unfortunately, that means I don't own Loki. *sniff* _But_ I _do_ own all of the characters that are not televised. All other characters, Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga and other characters that Marvel® has made previously, I do not own. But I do own the ones they have not made. Thanks!

Some things you need to know:

The monetary system is made up by me, as well as the names and words in 'Asgardian' that were not previously created by Marvel®.

Asgard vs. Midgard (Earth) money:

1 penny: Gery (JEH-rry)

1 nickel: Bistel (BIH-stle)

1 dime: Havrian (HAVE-ree-an)

1 quarter: Mandel (MAN-dell)

1 dollar: Asgain (AS-gain)

I have an update here, so maybe this will be easier to read. :)

A companion, nothing more.®

Chapter 1

"200 asgains!" You heard the shout ring out into the chilled morning air. You sucked in a gasp through your teeth, the bidder must be rich, if he was bidding 200 asgains on you. After a moment if searching, you found the bidder. A tall, dark man dressed in all black with a large hat with a huge brim that covered his face down to his mouth in shadow. There was silence after the bid, but it was broken by another shout,

"210 asgains!" a man shouted in challenge. The other man was a short, but shrewd looking man. His ginger hair contrasted strongly with his light blue shirt and pants. The first bidder scowled. The auctioneer looked around nervously, back and forth between the men as they bid higher and higher. Your necked ached from looking expectantly back and forth between the men. Finally, the red-haired bidder walked over to the bidder in black. After some words were exchanged, the second bidder's eyes grew wide as he stumbled away, bowing. You narrowed your eyes, what had been said that made the man have that reaction?

The first man smiled grimly, "280 asgains." He called with authority in his voice. The auctioneer looked around for a moment, glancing at the red haired man who shook his head hastily, before nodding.

"Sold!" he called in his reedy voice, "Sold to the man in all black!" he called again, his thin voice all but being carried away by the slight chilly breeze. He turned and started walking over to you. You shuddered as the auctioneer's cold hand came in contact with your wrists as he unchained you from the platform and led you to the man. The man handed the auctioneer the money and dragged you roughly away. The auctioneer looked after you, and it seemed as though he looked like he was sending you to your death. Which would have probably been more pleasurable than the discovery you were about to make.

"So." The man grunted as you stepped into a richly adorned carriage. You rubbed your wrists, and winced. The chains had left painful red marks on your pale skin. The man coughed. You blushed and looked up at him, he looked you in the eye and said, "You are probably wondering who I am and where I am taking you." You nodded mutely, too afraid to speak lest you be punished. "Well, I am Graiden. And I was sent on a mission by Queen Frigga," he nodded, acknowledging your gasp of surprise, and a smile hovered around the corner of his stubble covered mouth, "Yes. I was sent on a mission." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "She has decided that her son, Loki, is in need of… ah… um…" he trailed off uncomfortably. "A, um, companion." He said, practically squirming in his seat.

Your eyes widened in shock, if that were even possible. He frowned, "No, he is not evil as you might think. He just needs some company and someone who understands him." He said, a little more forcefully than perhaps was necessary. You nodded timidly, your eyes still wide. He smiled, "I apologize for my vehemence. It was unneeded, but I have spent my life trying to turn people from the frame of mind that Loki is _totally _evil." He said with a small sigh.

He looked out the window. You glanced out as well and you grinned suddenly. You saw the Castle of Asgard, in all its glory. You smiled and let your eyes trail around the grounds you were riding by. Suddenly, the coach came to a stiff stop and the door of the carriage opened and a hand entered the carriage to assist you in your exit. Once on the pavement, you gasped. You ran your hand through your hair and over your dress, trying to smooth both out. Graiden smiled.

"It is alright. You will be cleaned before you meet the Prince." He said. He put a gentle hand at your back and steered you inside the massive building. You gazed around in awe of the enormous place. But he moved to fast for you to catch any specific details of the place. He chuckled as you craned your neck to see into the many nooks and crannies of the hallways. "Don't worry, you will be able to explore the castle soon enough, little one." He said, smiling. You frowned, your father had called you "little one". All you remembered of your father was that nickname and warm arms and whispered stories at night.

You smiled and your mind wandered for the rest of the trip. He brought you to a small corridor and into a decent sized room where there lay a small 4-poster bed, a small fireplace a few windows and a bathtub in the corner. It was modest, but better than what you were used to. Underneath your feet was a soft wood which had been warmed by the fire blazing merrily in the fireplace. There was a maid waiting for you next to the tub. She curtsied to you and Graiden, as he started to close the door, he paused.

"Little one," he asked, "what is your name?" you thought for a moment,

"I have no name. I am a slave, sir." You said softly.

He shook his head, "What name did your family give you?" he asked softly. Tears filled your eyes as you struggled to remember your family at all.

"I-I think my name was Anastasia Diamond Rose." You said, "I took my mother's last name after my father died." You added softly, in explanation of the odd last name.

He nodded, "Right. I will inform the Prince of your arrival. In the meantime, get cleaned up." He said and closed the door. You turned to the maid, a young girl. 9, 10 years of age you placed her. You smiled warmly, glad to be with another girl.

She smiled timidly back, "Hello my lady." She said with a small curtsy.

You laughed, "I am not a lady." You protested.

She shook her head, "Oh, but you are. You have been brought here for Prince Loki. That makes you a lady." She said, matter-of-factly, as she undid your ragged gown. You shook your head in resignation, _Fine. _you thought. She slipped your rags off your dirty body and gestured for you to get into the warm water in the bath tub. You did and sighed in pleasure as she rubbed you down with scented oils that smelled like a thick pine forest and brushed out your tangled mat of hair. The bath finally done, you stepped out of the now luke-warm water and stood as she stepped up onto a small stool to brush your hair.

She slipped a silky gown over your head and you stepped over to a large mirror that was set against the wall next to the bed. It was a lovely gown, a forest green dress with long, flowing sleeves and golden embroidery along the neckline. You sighed a happy sigh, grateful for something beautiful you gave a small twirl and then bent to inspect your face. Your pale-blue eyes were sparkling in the firelight and your dark, chocolate brown 24 inches of 'straight as a ruler' hair hung wet against the towel on your back. You hair always seemed so dull to you, you had often tried to curl it, but you did not have the right tools. The faint splattering of freckles was still present along under your eyes and across your nose. You sighed, you never could get rid of them.

Turning your eyes to the rest of your visible body, you gave a small nod when you realized you still had that pale complexion that you were born with. You guessed that it came from sitting in the dank hovels where the girls were kept before being sold. The maid coughed quietly. You spun around, startled.

She curtsied apologetically, "I am sorry my lady, but we must go to meet the Prince." She paused. "But I must dry your hair first." She added. You turned again and heard her muttering, and a warmth was suddenly against your back as if someone had placed a blanket warmed by the fire around your shoulders.

"Sorry?" you said questioningly.

"Nothing, my lady." She said with a small smile on her face. "I was drying your hair." She pulled the towel off your back as you stared, stunned at your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was perfectly dry, and beautifully shining and glossy.

"H-how did you do that?" you asked, stunned.

"Magic, my lady. All of the personal servants know basics cleaning spells and spells for things like that." She curtsied again. "Now we must go." She added, walking to the door.

You looked down at your feet, "But what about shoes?" You asked, she turned and pointed to next to the tub. Laying there were forest green ballet style slippers. You slipped them on and followed the young girl.

"What is your name?" You asked suddenly as the two of you traveled down the many corridors of the castle.

"Scarlet, my lady." She said, stopping in front of two large double doors. Handsomely fitted with golden handles with matching gold knockers.

You nodded, "Thank you, Scarlet." You whispered, suddenly afraid of what might be behind the doors.

She curtsied, "You are most welcome, my lady. Now, knock on the door. And good luck." She whispered with a final curtsy and a smile. You smiled nervously back you turned towards the door, but looked suddenly back to where she was standing.

"But what if he attacks me…" You trailed off, confused. She had simply disappeared. You shook your head. _Time to meet your master, Anastasia. _You though to yourself. Grasping the heavy gold knocker, you banged it against the door a few time.

"Enter." A low, silky voice hissed from within. You remembered Graiden's words, _The Prince needs a companion._ That helped a bit. "A companion, nothing more." You muttered to yourself. You steeled yourself for the worst and gently pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! New chapter! I hope you guys like it... I have decided to update every monday so hopefully I can help you survive school. ;)

Ok, so chapter 2 is rather interesting. I hope you enjoy it! I took some people's advice and tried to separate the dialogue. Please tell me if I am doing it wrong, though!

In this chapter, you meet Loki, get in huge trouble, get threatened and then Loki does a creepy 180. Enjoy! :) This should be interesting…. O.o

Chapter 2

You quietly sucked in a surprised breath as you opened the large, oaken door. Stepping softly inside, you let it close gently again. You quickly glanced around the room, taking in its rich, dark-wooded furnishings. The enormous bed, the huge fireplace, the thick, luxurious furs that were almost carelessly draped on the bed, and finally your glance led you down to the luscious carpet at your feet.

Your head flew up when you heard someone clear their throat. There he was, standing at the entrance to what you guessed was a dressing room. Before you had time to register anything about him other than he was tall, you gave a low curtsy, not daring to look him in the face. You heard soft steps over the carpet coming towards you, but you froze, hardly daring to even breathe. Only when you felt cool fingers under your chin putting a slight pressure on you did you come out of your curtsy. You stood straight and finally raised your eyes to his face.

His cool blue eyes swept over your face. His eyes, oh, his eyes. They were like pure aquamarine jewels with no blemish. You always thought your eyes were pretty and jewel-like, but you knew yours were nothing like his. Yours probably looked like ill-colored blue glass next to his. You blushed, at lowered your gaze to instead his mouth. His pale lips were tinged with a soft pink, they looked so beautiful and inviting. They looked right at home with the rest of his pale completion. You had to resist the urge to touch them, they looked so soft. You blushed even harder this time and settled for closing your eyes since you figured you would find something wonderful wherever you looked.

His hand twitched at you chin, "Did I give you permission to close your eyes?" he asked silkily.

You mentally shook yourself. _Idiot! _You thought to yourself. _You know better than to do something without a Prince's permission!_ You slowly opened your eyes again. "Forgive me, my lord." You squeaked out. The corner of his mouth twitched for a moment as his eyes met yours. You cleared your throat, embarrassed. "Forgive me, my lord." You tried again. There, your voice sounded normal. But to you it grated roughly against the soft, pleasant sound of the fire crackling in the background and his smooth voice.

He nodded, "Apology accepted." He murmured. He let go of your chin and you slowly let out a breath you did not know you had been holding.

He raised his eyebrow, "Are you scared, girl?" he asked, seemingly indifferent.

You shook your head quickly. "No, my lord." You squeaked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Liar." He spat, "You are more afraid of me than anything else and yet you tell me you are not afraid." He hissed, turning back to his dressing room, "You disgust me. Lying so openly to your Prince." He went inside his dressing room, muttering something about finishing getting dressed.

You blushed, you had not even realized he did not have a shirt on! You looked at the carpet instead, forcing yourself to think about what would happen if you stepped out of line at all.

From what you had heard from the village gossips, he was a monster in a Prince's guise, supposedly. He was apparently cruel, cold and someone who did not care for the feelings of others. So, naturally, you were petrified, and ready to beg forgiveness for the smallest of things. You started as you felt his hot breath on your forehead.

"Are you ready, girl?" he asked softly. Your head shot up, neatly connecting with his jaw. You gasped and your hands flew to your head and then your eyes widened in shock. You were so dead. You had injured a Prince! Forgetting your own head, you followed after Loki who was stumbling away towards the bathroom, clutching his jaw. As you stepped in, you saw him pressing a wet towel to his lip.

You sucked in a breath, waiting for the blow. "My lord! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, my lord. I did not intend to hurt you! Please…!" you trailed off timidly when you saw the Prince glaring at you from the reflection of the mirror. You swallowed your last apology, instead letting your eyes beg for you. You bit your bottom lip nervously as the prince pulled away the towel from his lip to reveal a small cut which was not bleeding too badly, but to you, it could have been a huge, scar-leaving gash. Any harm of any Prince was an immediate death sentence.

He paused, staring at you. His ice-chip eyes boring into yours through the mirror. You took this opportunity to compare eyes. His, you figured out before, but yours next to his? Well, yours next to his looked like light blue forget-me-not flowers. Not too bad, but you preferred his icy aquamarine. It looked like they commanded respect wherever he went. But yours looked submissive and soft. Which was probably good at that particular moment.

You paled as he started to speak. "You realize, girl, that I could have you beheaded for that? Mistake or no, harming a Prince in punishable by death." He said silkily.

You gulped nervously, "Yes, my lord." You said, your voice wavering. He smiled, almost like he knew you were scared and he was enjoying it very much. You started to back up, away from him as he started walking, almost prowling, towards you. Eventually you hit the bed. You scrambled onto it, but he jumped on and grabbed your hips, pinning them against the headboard of the bed.

"I hope you realize that I hold you in the palm of my hand right now. I could end your life, or make it hell. Or just ignore your 'accident'." He added as an afterthought, almost talking to himself. His eyes were filled with malice and cunning, and flicking around your face and below your face as well.

Your eyes asked the question for you, "How could I make your life hell?" he said, finally making eye contact with you and grinning. "Well, I could give you to the guards as their plaything and then get you back at the end of the day." he suggested darkly. You shook your head frantically, your eyes starting to water at the pain his hands were giving you at your hips. "Oh, you don't want that? Why not? It would be such fun. I could lend you to the captains who I am sure have at least a little bit of honor left and would only mar you a little. Then the captains might give you to their underlings, which I am positive have no qualms about having their way with a lady. They would have plenty of fun, ripping you apart from the inside, bruising and bloodying you. Then, once your day with them is over and it comes time for normal people to sleep, you will come traipsing up to my room, full of joy and energy no doubt, and then I can have my turn. I don't sleep very often through the night, so you might have to keep me company. Or else, maybe you would start your day with me before the captains and soldiers and then come back to me at night as well. Hm? What do you think?" he asked, finishing his gruesome monologue.

He grinned for a moment, "There is no use answering. It does not matter what you think, anyway. No one will care about your personal hell." He added, you tried to push him off but his hands came up and held you wrists above your head. His other hand came down to grasp your chin as you shook your head in desperation. A drop of blood dribbled down his chin, making him look almost maniacal. He wiped it off on his shoulder, "No used struggling, girl. No one will help you." He whispered, practically breathing down your ear.

A tear rolled down your cheek, this was it. You were done for. He flinched as the tear made its way to his hand he glanced at it for a second then back to you.

"You women and your tears." He spat viciously, throwing you back onto the bed. You lay there, silent sobs wracking your body. He went back to the bathroom and re-entered the room holding a small pot in his hands. "Now, girl. Since you have done me a grave injustice, it is your job to fix it." He said, his voice smooth once more. He sat down next to you and pulled you up. He shoved the small pot into your hands, "Put that on my lip." He muttered. You nodded, afraid.

You twisted open the warm little jar and gently dipped your fingers in and gasped. It was hot! You quickly pulled your hand out and he rolled his eyes. "Get on with it." He growled. You nodded quickly and stuck your fingers in again, ignoring the pain. You pulled your fingers out again, hovering over his lip.

"May I touch my lord?" you asked, quietly.

He nodded, "Hurry up." He muttered. You gently dabbed your fingers over the cut, ignoring his hisses of pain. Slowly spreading it around, you covered the cut with the lotion. Wiping your hands on the towel he handed you, you screwed the lid back onto the little ceramic jar. Setting it on the bed next to you looked up to find the Prince following your every motion, hungrily.

"You must realize that you are mine, girl. I don't share my things." He growled, if this was supposed to be consolation it did not do much to help. If his reassurance was to say you were his and his alone, which would only mean you would spend your entire day with him. Great. He must have seen that in your eyes and frowned. "At least I am not a castle guard. You should be grateful to be in here." He spat, standing up from the bed.

"My lord." You said, breaking the silence. He whirled around to face you.

"What, girl." He hissed. You opened your mouth about to tell him you would prefer him use your name when he interrupted you,

"Tell me your name." he said suddenly, as if he read your thoughts again.

You frowned, "My name is Anastasia Diamond Rose. Most call me Rose, though, my lord. It is my mother's maiden name." he nodded.

"I will only call you Rose when I deem you worthy. Roses are strong and can withstand a lot, clearly, you cannot." He said you frowned, a bit insulted. "I will call you…" he paused, thinking. "I will call you doll." He said, grinning. "Dolls are controlled by their owners, are they not?" he asked, seemingly innocent.

You paled, but nodded. "Yes, my lord." You whispered, not daring to talk back.

"Now, doll." He said, slowly walked towards you and sitting on the bed, "We are going to have some fun."

This chapter is kinda weird. I am not really all that pleased with it. In it, you play an odd game, Loki opens up a smidge, and you make your way to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. My. Gosh. I am soooo sorry about how late this is! Yesterday, my mom was like: 'clean your room or I will kill you!' not really, but you get my point. But ARGH! I am so mad at myself. So this chapter is a pretty bad 'I'm sorry' since it is kinda weird. I am not really all that pleased with it. In it, you play an odd game, Loki opens up in a totally OOCC (Out Of his Current Character) way, and you make your way to lunch. I have not mentioned this earlier, but, of course, I do accept suggestions!

Chapter 3

You gulped nervously for what seemed like the one-millionth time that day. "What do you want to do, my lord?" you asked, almost whispering. He took your hand as he sat on the bed and started to stroke it. Your hand seemed calloused in his soft palm. Your breath hitched as he leaned in towards you, and whispered right in your ear.

"I want to play a game." He said.

Woah. Wait _just one _moment here. What happened to the 'I am going to make your life hell' Prince that was here a moment ago? This was weird and kinda creepy, he just made a total 180 and it is freaking you out! You nodded quickly, hoping he would not make the 180 again and turn evil, but, you wondered just what kind of game this was. He grinned as he watched your face,

"Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you." He said with a small semblance of a smile. "The game we are going to play is the…" he paused, thinking. "The game, I think you village girls call it, uh, Truth or Dare?" he said, looking a tad bit confused.

Your eyes widened and your hands flew up to your mouth, to keep a large 'Ha!' from coming out of your mouth, though you were still wary of him. Loki, nodded, pleased with your reaction.

"So. I will ask you. Truth or dare?" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his piercing blue eyes. You blushed furiously, you hoped he did not embarrass you too much.

"Um, truth?" you squeaked? He nodded, thinking.

"Alright." He said after a small pause. "Have you ever gone swimming?" he asked. You looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

You shook your head, "No, my lord. I am just unused to such, um, innocent questions." You said with a sad smile, remembering the girls you left behind and the giggling versions of this game you played at night.

He grinned darkly, "Well, I promise you, doll, it will get more exciting." He said. You nodded, suddenly wondering if you should have told him that.

"Well, to answer your question, no, my lord. I have not." You said softly.

He smiled, "Well, I will take you swimming sometime." He said softly, putting his hand on your knee.

You smiled back and out your hand on top of his. He froze, suddenly, and pulled his hand away from yours, glaring at you,

"Do not touch me without my permission." He growled. His eyes now as frozen and cold as when he first met you; he went back to being the cold, removed Prince you were afraid of. The kind, warm Prince was gone.

You gave a small sigh of defeat, "Well, my lord, truth or dare?" you said timidly. He paused for a moment,

"Look at me." He snapped. Your head jerked up and he studied your pale face. "Dare." He said after a moment. You frowned, wondering what you should tell him to do, since you felt you should not dare him a typical dare which you would find amongst giggling girls.

"Um, my lord. I dare you to sing me a song." You said softly. He glared at you again.

"I don't sing." You started to open your mouth to protest, when he put his hand on your mouth, "But I will do it for you since you asked." He said. He glanced at the ceiling, as if it was giving him inspiration. He looked back down at you. "I will sing a Midgardian song called 'I am a rock'." He said softly, glancing at you. "I heard it when I visited. I like it very much. It seems to… describe me." He said softly looking back down at the bed. He began this song, it was slow and sad, so sad. All the while, looking at the floor, as if he was scared to look me in the eyes and tell me his true feelings. The song went like this:

_A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the word before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries.

He looked up at me again, his eyes, although sharp and hard, were glistening with unshed tears. You, being the weaker one, was already crying. He blinked a few times, erasing the tears from his eyes.

"That's-that's so sad, my lord." You whispered, your voice cracking. Another tear slipped down my cheek.

He smiled softly, "Don't cry, doll. It's just my life." He whispered back to me. You at him, into those clear, beautiful aquamarine eyes, and he gently let his hand stroke your cheek, wiping your tears away. Your hand automatically raised to meet his and you clasped it, forgetting what happened earlier. You froze, and tried to slip your hand out of his, but he just held tighter.

"It's fine." He murmured, bringing his hand up to his mouth and pressing it to his lips. "Doll." He frowned, "I have to change that." He muttered, "I will call you…" he smiled, "Dulamani." He muttered, smiling a secret to himself.

"Um, did you just call me a-a _hottie_ my lord?" you said, blushing furiously.

Loki frowned, "What does that mean?" he asked confused. You let out a small giggle,

"Never mind, my lord. What does Dulamani mean?" you asked. He was still frowning, but he answered your question anyway.

"It means 'caterpillar'." He mused, half to himself. You nodded,

"Very well, my lord." You said. "Although I am not _that_ helpless. And why not a butterfly?" you asked him. He rolled his eyes to the first part of you sentence, but at the second part of your sentence he paused and pursed his lips, thinking.

"Well, when you fully come alive, then I will call you butterfly." He said. You frowned in confusion and began to open your mouth, about to speak when there came a knock at the door.

He jumped, as if he was startled. Seeming to remember who he was and were he was, he jumped off the bed. Assuming his 'Princely' look, he walked deliberately over to the door and pulled one half open with a quick jerk. There was a young servant girl, not Scarlet, but another girl.

"Yes?" Loki snapped. The girl curtsied deeply,

"Forgive, my lord Prince. But your mother calls for you to join her and the rest of your family in the noon-time meal." She curtsied again and then left. Loki closed the door and turned back to you, his face still wearing his Princely mask.

"Wait here." He said curtly as he stepped inside the bathroom. You heard running water and he emerged, his face freshly cleansed. He held out a bowl of water and a towel, "Wash your face." He ordered.

You gave him a confused look, wondering what happened to the warm Prince that sat with you just moments ago. You decided that he would not so easily warm up to you, that moment was probably a rare one. You splashed the cool water on your face and dried with the towel Loki had handed you.

"Come." He said, jerking his head towards the door. He placed your arm in the crook of his and you both proceeded out to where you guessed was the main hall. Every so often, you would chance a glance up to his face, but he remained impassive. You gave a little sigh every time you did, but you finally decided to stop trying.

You finally arrived at to huge ornate gold doors, which, undoubtedly, led into the great hall. As you both paused Loki glanced at you as you took a deep breath, steadying your nerves. You hoped that Loki was the only one in his family who would change personalities so quickly.

He looked down at you for a moment, "Speak of our 'game' to no one. Nobody will hear of that. If they do, you will be punished." He said. You nodded, slowly, not trusting your voice. "I do not often let my guard slip like that." He added. "Do not get used to it. Eventually that is how you will always see me, but for now, those moments will be rare." He said softly.

You nodded again, keeping back, this time, a sad little sigh. Slowly, the doors finally opened and Loki gave a small tug on your arm and you both stepped through the entryway into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter took me forever to write, but here it is. I kind of enjoy it, but you will have to tell me what you think. You go to dinner and then you fall asleep in front of the fire in Loki's room. Then you go to sleep again in Loki's bed with him entwined around you. Chapter 4 As you bother walked into the Great Hall, you had to fight yourself to ignore the stares of either, jealousy, (which were mostly coming from the Queen's ladies-in-waiting), or sympathy. If you knew that Loki would not have been mad, you would have eagerly run away and grabbed a different woman to be on his arm. While you were walking, you took the opportunity to look around. There was a main area with long oaken tables and benches which looked to seat about 50 at each table, and then there was a smaller table that was on a raised platform, which looked like it would seat around 15 people, at which the royal family and their guests sat. As you both sat down at the table you found you were seated in between Loki and Graiden. You were happy to see someone you knew and were on friendly terms with. You spent a pleasant rest of the night talking with him. Although from time to time, you did glance over at Loki during a pause in the conversation. But he looked very engaged in a conversation with a few other men. But finally you felt a cold hand on your arm, and a smooth voice in your ear, "My lady." It was Loki, of course. "My lady," he said again, "it is time to retire." He muttered. You sighed and said your goodbyes to the family, even though you did not talk to them at all. Loki took your arm and guided you out of the Great Hall and back to his room. As he pushed the door inside, you looked up at his impassive face. "My lord, why did we leave so early? Nobody else is finished." You said timidly. He pushed you gently inside before him and shut the door and locked it. "Well, my lady, I have some business that needs to be attended to. And I do not want you around other men." He added, making you frown. "So you think I can't take care of myself?" you snapped, which made him frown. "Of course I think you can't take care of yourself. You could not withstand an attack of any of the men in that room." he said, "So, naturally, I wanted to protect what was mine and so I took it with me." He finished, turning away and sitting down at a large, ornate desk. You glared at the back of his head, "So you took it with you? So I am an 'it' now?" you hissed. He turned around and sighed, "You are not an 'it' my lady. I simply used it as a point of reference when I was talking about my things." You rolled your eyes, "So I am a thing now?" you said, exasperated. "No. Yes. Sort of." He said dismissively, turning back around to face the desk. "It is complicated. I bought you, so you are mine. People normally own things, but you are not a thing. You are a person. But I own you." He said, which still did not clear much up, but you nodded, annoyed. "Right. Fine." You muttered, sitting down in front of the fireplace, which was next to the desk. You stretched out your hands to the comforting blaze and sighed. Leaning your head back against a chair, you dozed off into a deep sleep, from which you could not remember any dreams. When you woke up you found the fire had died down to only a few glowing coals, and it was dark in the room since the sun had gone down, but that was not what was bothering you. It was that Loki was sitting in the chair that was next to the one you were leaning on and his cold eyes which seemed to be glowing you boring into you. "Um, my lord?" you squeaked in confusion. "Can I help you with something?" you asked. He did nothing, he just sat frozen, and did not speak for quite some time. You tried waving you hand a bit, seeing if he was just spaced out, and that seemed to do the trick. He started suddenly and you jumped, effectively banging your head into the wood frame of the chair and giving yourself a nice lump on your head; right on top of where the other one was. You groaned and rubbed your head, feeling half annoyed and half amused. You glanced at him, noticing that he was watching you, his clear blue eyes following your every movement hungrily. You let your hand slide from your head, your eyes met his. His were filled with a sort of hunger, and yours with confusion. "My lord?" you asked again. He grinned, that cunning sort of grin that was present when he was threatening you earlier that day, you shuddered. Suddenly, he stood up and began to walk towards you, making you scramble back against the chair in fright. He merely laughed and bent down towards you. You shut your eyes tightly in fright but when you heard his silky voice next to your ear, your eyes snapped open of their own accord. "Are you frightened of me?" he asked softly. "Y-yes my lord." You managed to stutter out. He laughed a soft breathy laugh which chilled your neck. "You shouldn't be." He said, slipping his arms behind your neck and under your knees, which made you gasp and struggle, but he only held tighter. You rolled your eyes under your tightly closed eyelids. Really? I shouldn't be scared of the man who I grew up thinking was a monster? Ok. Fine, of course I will trust you completely! Not. You thought to yourself as he carried you over to the bed and lay you down on your stomach, he began to undo the buttons on your dress and slip it off, ignoring your mute struggles and your fight to free your arms from his steely grip on your wrists above your head. Finally, you were in nothing but your underclothes and only then he let you go. But now you gladly stayed on your stomach, fearing the worst. He laughed again and you could hear rustling sounds which sounded like he was removing his clothes as well. But when he leaned up against you, you realized he kept his pants on, and had only removed his shirt. Shuddering against his cool chest against your mostly bare back you tried to turn your head to face him, "My lord, what means this?" you asked. He flipped you over and your arms flew to your chest, which made him smile a very mischievous smile. "My lady, I am simply doing you a favor so you might not have to undress yourself for bed." He said, backing away and bowing with mock courteousness. You frowned and crawled under the rich furs that adorned his huge bed. He smiled deviously, and followed you into bed. You sighed and turned onto your left side, facing away from him, but he was nonplussed. He wiggled one arm under and around the left side of your waist and one arm over your right side. Hugging you in this manner he tucked his head onto your right shoulder and lay still. His cool skin was a pleasant balm against the heat of the furs which was threatening to be overpowering. His small puffs of breath at your head tickled a bit, but you did not laugh, for fear of insulting him. You lay still and quiet, trying to force yourself to sleep and ignore the fact that a god, without a shirt, mind you, was wrapped around you. And the fact that you were in said god's bed was even more overwhelming. With your head spinning like this, you had a devil of a time trying to get to sleep, so you contented yourself with just thinking. Thinking about the girls you left behind and what happened to them, and hoping they were with nice people if they had been bought. Thinking about what might happen to you, and in time you came to the thought of Loki, the god who was currently without a shirt and wrapped around you. He was very confusing at best, and most of the time he was downright scary. But you hoped he would learn to be a bit kinder. And when he did so, you decided that you would work on making him nicer to everybody, not just you. And hopefully, one day, he would be fully turned around and nobody would hate him or be afraid of him anymore. You cut your train of thought. Wait, who says you are even going to last that long? Much less be that significant in his life that he would change just for you! You sighed to yourself, and shifted around a bit till his arms were a bit more comfortable, and not as constricting on your waist. He sighed in his sleep and hugged you tighter. You grunted as he tightened his embrace, you tried shifting around again, but to no avail. He was simply too stubborn. Even in his sleep! You sighed again, accepting the fact that you were just going to have to sleep like this tonight and probably every other night in the future. You closed your eyes and forced yourself to forget about everything and fall asleep. Ha ha! This is a fun chapter. I had so much fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it! So, basically, you wake up, Loki leaves you get dressed and then you get mad at Loki (won't tell why, it would ruin the suspense!) and then Loki gets super mad at you. Enjoy! Chapter 5 You opened your eyes in surprise the next morning. Where the heck…? Oh, yeah. You were in the Prince's bed and he was still wrapped around you. You could still feel the little puffs of breath he made and they tickled against your neck. You turned your head gently and slowly to the side to get a look at his face and you were met with a pair of bright, gorgeous eyes. You jumped, a bit startled, but he just tightened his grip and grinned. "Good morning, my lady." He said, smiling. "You snore, by the way." He added in a whisper. "I do no such thing, my lord." You protested with a small frown, which made him grin even wider. "Oh, yes, you do." He teased. Right, fine, whatever. He was certainly acting strangely this morning. Very warm and nice, so you decided to play along, to keep him happy. At least for the time being. You shook your head, "Fine. But how long have you been watching me, my lord?" you asked. "Oh, for about 10 minutes." He answered, unlatching himself from around your body, you stretched and rolled around a bit while he climbed out of bed and walked over to his dressing room. You lay there, watching his muscles ripple and flex as he pulled his the large, heavy door of the dressing room open and you could not help yourself as you peeked inside, watching him pull a shirt on. He turned around suddenly, catching you watching. He sauntered back over to the bed with a smug smile adorning his face. "Enjoying the show, my lady?" he asked, jokingly, which made you blush. He looked at your face, "I have decided I will not call you Dulamani anymore." He said with finality, sitting on the bed. You sat up in surprise, "Changing my name again? Why, my lord?" you asked. "Well, I will call you that sometimes I suppose, but it is too much of a mouthful. I will call you pet." He said. You frowned, "Pet, my lord?" you squeaked, this sounded worse than doll! He nodded, "Yes. Pet. It is a small little nickname, I like it. I hear the older servants call the younger servants 'pet' sometimes. I thought it was cute so I will use it." You nodded, still confused. "Does this have any hidden meaning, my lord?" you asked timidly. His eyes took on a darker shade, "Would you like it to, my lady?" he asked quietly, leaning towards you. You tried to scramble away, but he caught your wrists in his hands. You shook your head frantically. "No, no!" you gasped. He grinned this dark grin full of hidden desires and wants that were barely being restrained, which made you shudder and try to tug your hands out of his grip, which made him smile all the wider. "Struggling will do you no good, pet." He said, leaning closer to you so the small puffs of breath from the consonants from 'pet' wafted against your neck. You turned your head aside, which you realized was a huge mistake because Loki took full advantage of that and began to nip at your neck. "My lord!" you gasped jerking your head back around and bumping into his. He finally let go of you and backed away, still grinning. "Just having some fun, pet." He said in explanation. You huffed and turned your back to him and crawled off the opposite side of the bed, which was in the middle of the wall that was parallel to the wall the door was on, and walked around Loki to the bathroom. And all the while, he was watching you with that annoying smirk still on his beautifully chiseled features. You stepped into the bathroom and sighed. It was so beautiful, with its marble walls, stained glass windows and gold and mother-of-pearl furnishings. You turned and locked the door, although if Loki really wanted to get in, it would probably not do much. Turning the solid gold knob on the huge mother-of-pearl bathtub, you hoped that the water would be warm since there were no markings anywhere to tell you what the heat would be. After slipping out of your gown, you stepped into the tub and gasped, it was the perfect temperature! Maybe it magically changed the temperature to what was perfect for each person. As much as you would have rather stayed in forever and just laid in the warm water, you knew Loki would get impatient, so you hurried through with your bath. Finishing up, you stepped out and pulled the drain plug. Wrapping a soft robe around yourself and a towel around your sopping wet hair, you carefully unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. Loki was nowhere to be seen. You shrugged, guessing that he had left to do his princely things. A second later, there was a soft knock on the door, walking over to it you opened it to find Scarlet! "Scarlet!" you cried, happily. You bent down to hug her around the large bundle she was carrying. She blushed, "Hello, my lady. I have come to help you get dressed." You nodded and stepped aside to let her in. She took the gown and unfolded it and when you saw it you were torn between rolling your eyes and sighing. You wanted to roll your eyes because, it was dark green and gold, (possessive toddler), but on the other hand, it was so beautifully made. Soft and shining, it seemed to catch the light with invisible stars entwined amongst the fabric. It was simple, a plain front with only a bit of embroidery around the sloped collar, but it had a corset-string back, which you needed Scarlet to help you with. "Scarlet," you said after a moment of struggling with the tight fitted long sleeves of the gown, "I don't suppose you can dry my hair again." She laughed a small, pleasant laugh. "Of course I can, my lady." She said. You heard the muttering again and felt that warmth. Sighing, you turned to look in the mirror. You looked pretty good, no jewelry tonight, again. You turned this way and that, inspecting the dress. Satisfied, you turned to Scarlet, "What do I do know, Scarlet?" you asked. She shrugged, "The Prince said he would entertain you today, my lady." She said. You nodded, slightly scared. Scarlet saw that look in your eye. "Do not be afraid, my lady. He is not evil. He has been quite kind to me ever since I was assigned to him." She said with a small smile. "He just has his, well, moments." She said apologetically with a little shrug. You nodded, smiling. "Thank you for your help." You said softly. You stuck a note in your brain to ask her later today if she had any advice for how to deal with him in his 'moments'. She smiled back, "My pleasure, my lady. The Prince told me to tell you to wait here for him." She added on her way out the door, but waiting for your nod before she left and closed the door. "You are so beautiful, pet." You head from an area behind you. You jumped and spun around only to be greeted by Loki smug smile only a few inches from you. You frowned. This was not good, but you nodded anyway, "Thank you, my lord. But may I ask how you got in here?" you ventured, which made him grin all the wider. "Oh, my pet, I have been in here since you took your bath." He whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine and making you blush furiously. "You did not see anything, of course...?" you asked, backing away from him and his mischievous grin. He shook his head, "Oh no, pet. I saw all of it." He said quietly. You narrowed your eyes, still backing away from him. "All of what, my lord?" you asked, a little scared. He grinned wider and stalked towards you, "I think you know what I mean." He said, darkly, which made you gasp. "You saw me changing?!" you squeaked in disbelief, you were rather mad now, "How?!" He laughed, a laugh without much humor, and instead filled with dark satisfaction. "I am not a master of magic for nothing, pet. I can turn invisible. And I must say, you are adorable when you are mad." He added, still walking towards you even though you had been stopped by the bed, and were currently clambering onto it. "Well, regardless, my lord, you should not have done that." You said, trying to sound stern, but failing since your voice was wavering as he stepped ever closer. He stopped, "And who are you to tell me what I should not do?" he hissed, his grin suddenly gone and his eyes filled with malice. You winced at his tone, "I merely meant, my lord, that you should not look in on a lady while she is changing!" you said with a hint of exasperation in your voice, like you were talking to a toddler, which he kind of was, sometimes. He shook his head, "It does not matter. I do what I want. I am a Prince, and Princes are not told what to do. Now you will be punished for attempting to tell a Prince what to do." He said, with a grin gracing his features again, but instead of being mischievous, this one was dark, and filled with cunning and other scary things. He climbed up onto the bed, and caught your waist as you tried to scramble away. "No running this time, pet." He breathed as he pulled you closer to him. "I will have my way, now." You gulped as your torsos came on contact with one another and your eyes met. Forget-me-not blue eyes, filled with fear, against aquamarine eyes filled with dark, horrid thoughts, which seemed not too far off from what a royal guard would look like when confronted by a beautiful women, who had been wandering around, alone. Chapter 6 You were, thankfully, interrupted by a firm knock on the double doors. You gave a small sigh a relief and Loki shot you a 'this is not finished' glare, which made you shudder. He stepped away, finally releasing your waist and stalked over to the door. You scrambled into a sitting position on the bed and tried to look as if nothing had happened. Which was hard to do, since you had blanched almost pure white. He pulled a door open with a jerk and his shoulders visibly sunk when he saw who it was. It was Thor. Loki's older brother, and the future King of Asgasrd. Loki rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he snapped, clearly annoyed at the interruption. "I simply wish to deliver a message from mother." He answered in his deep, rumbling bass voice. "She says that you must take Lady Anastasia out today." Loki raised his eyebrow, "Out?" he repeated. Thor nodded, "Yes. Out. She says that it is cruel to keep a young lady indoors on such a fine morning. So I have agreed to accompany you both on a tour of the grounds." He said with a small smile. Loki went ridged, his fists clenched in tight balls. "I would rather us be alone, I don't want you ruining her tour, brother." He spat. Thor just laughed. "Oh, brother. No need to worry, if anything, I think I will give some comfort to the poor lady." He said sobering up and giving Loki a knowing sort of look. Loki shook his head in defeat. "Fine. I will be at the main doors of the castle in five minutes." He grumbled, shutting the door. "I want her unharmed, Loki." He called through the thick door. "As if you are his to take care of." He mumbled, turning back to you with a murderous look that looked like he would slaughter the next person to annoy him. "Get dressed." He snapped. You bit your lip, "But my lord, I am dressed." You said quietly. "Right. Well, let us go then." He muttered. He seemed rather sidetracked. What was up with him? "Now my lady," he said pulling open the door, "we will continue our previous conversation later." He said quietly in your ear as you passed. He caught hold of your arm and pulled you to a stop. You gasped softly, steeling yourself for the worst, but he simply said, "It is unbecoming to a lady to walk unattended." He said, slipping your arm under the crook of his arm. You nodded. "O-of course." You stuttered, not liking this one bit. Thor was right, you did need someone who was not as creepy as Loki was. The walk went nicely, quiet mostly. Thor mentioning the names of certain flowers that he knew of as you passed them. Loki was silent the whole time, fuming. But you were fine. When the lunch bell rang you all stepped into the great hall. ****************Sorry for the abrupt ending****************** Notes: Hey, so I have decided to rewrite this story. Give it more detail and background and stuff like that. The new one will not have nearly as much adult themes as I first thought of, but I have decided to cut most of it out because I don't really feel comfortable writing that stuff. So, so, sorry. Please follow me if you want to see when I post the new one. The first chapter should come in a week 1/2 or so. 


End file.
